Kidnappings and Confessions
by Drarry-6969
Summary: Will is back on land after a months trip at sea. After meeting a girl at the blacksmiths who looks suspiciously like a certain Captian we know, he is kidnapped. The kidnapper has a possessiveness over Will, and is make a confession. M/F in beginning, later M/M


This is something I have never done! Woohoo! And yes there is another part I am currently doing and will be uploaded tomorrow. A Jack/Will has been requested, and here it is! Hope it's to your liking so far vampygurl402! On with the story for you, on to the next chapi for me!

Rating- M for next chapter

Summery- Will is back on land after a months trip at sea. After meeting a girl at the blacksmiths who looks suspiciously like a certain Captian we know, he is kidnapped. The kidnapper has a possessiveness over Will, and is make a confession. M/F

Warnings- Slight M/F in beginging. Next chapter all M/M, sex(anal, oral), possessiveness, and light bondage.

Not your cup, not my problem

* * *

Will was sitting on the edge of the Black Pears deck, stating of into the sea. They had just docked to get supplies, mainly rum but a few foods. They had been at see for just over a month, looking for an island said to hold an exquisite treasure. Will didn't know, nor really care, what the treasure was. He just wanted to be back on land.

Rushing off with the rest of the crew, William went to the market. Ignoring the shore whores with ease, he went straight for the blacksmith. His sword needed to be sharpened, and he was in serious need of more daggers.

Walking into the corner shop, he noticed a small sign.

'No pirates'

William sighed and shrugged off his leather trench coat. Really, it was the only thing that mad him look like a pirate. His slick britches were worn and brown, and a surprisingly still white blouse/shirt was tucked in. Will buttoned up the shirt so only two were open.

"Hello?" Will called out. A burly man cam out of a small door from the back, having to duck down so he wouldn't hit his head. A thick, short, black beard (ha pirate joke!) lined his jaw up to a even thicker mat of hair.

"Can I help you?" His voice was deep, and rumbling. Will suppressed a shiver. He nodded and pulled out his sword.

"I have a sword that is in need of some sharpening. And perhaps to buy a few daggers." Will laid out the sword on a table near the shop keeper. It was so blunt, a kid couldn't even get hurt off of it!

"Shall see what I can do. As for the daggers, take a look over there and see what ya like," pointing off to the far wall, the man walked off into the same door he entered from.

Will nodded in thanks as he realised he wasn't the only patron in the shop. A small, lithe girl was standing over a stand of arrows. A bow across her brown and green chest, with many bags and pouches hanging from her waist. _She must be a huntress of the land. I hear they're very flexible._

With that in mind he casually walked over to the table of daggers and switch knives next to her.

1 hour later~…

Will groaned as a hard thrust from his hips sent a jolt of please up his spine. A high pitched squeal sounded as he ground his cock into the girl. It was the same girl from the shop. They had agreed to meet just a corner down, and fuck senselessly. The girl, Jane, had long dark brown hair, which was currently wrapped around Will's fingers. They were barely covered, Will's coat half on while Jane's dress was pulled down to reveal her small breasts.

Will's mind was in shabbles. He couldn't think straight, much less care they were close to the opening of the ally for people to hear. He thrusts again and Jane screamed, tightening around William.

"Oh, yes! Yes! Right there, oh gods!" She screamed relentlessly. To William, her voice was to high. It made his ears bleed at the screeching she made. It needed to be deeper, much deeper. /like the blacksmiths/.

Wai- Wha- No! He was not think that! He liked her voice. It was high and feminan. The complete opposite of...

_'What ya say, mate?'_

Will shivered, making Jane's sharp nails dig into his back. He groans and thrusts again and again. Jane's cries become inaudible, silent has her moth opens wide in a silent scream for more. Just as Will is on the brink of cumming, a hand pulls him back, throwing him into the opposite wall, his head banging against the solid wood.

Jane falls to the floor with a yelp, having been supported by Will the entire time. She glares at the figure who interrupted them. Will's vision becomes blurry as the figure cokes closer. It was strange. The person was obviously a man, but the way he walked gave off a feminine look. Hips swing wide as he strode over.

He heard talking as his vision darkened. Then movement, not his own. A blurry, dark image of what looked like the ground was the last thing William say before he passed out.

* * *

Hope its ok! Please R&R and make a request! Check out my profile and see the couples and fandoms i like to see what I do! Don't forget to check out my other stories that will be updated who knows when. =3


End file.
